Egois
by Jongshixun
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun sama sama mmpunyai ego setinggi langit, apalagi Jongin. karena ego mereka sendiri, masalah mereka pun menjadi lebih rumit. [exo;kaihun] Warning: YAOI, One Shoot, Freak guys, gagal romace atau hurt;-;. Review ya? baca T/N aku sayang:*
Title : Egois

Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin

Other Cast : SM MEMBER

Rate : T+

Disc : SMTown – EXO _and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : Romance(?)

Warning : _Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Freak,_ _Boys Love, School Life,_ Bahasa campur aduk.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_ _Present_

 **BACA T/N DIBAWAH YA SAYANG**

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Saat itu aku menunggu Jongin di kursi koridor sekolah, Jongin kekasih ku yang super sibuk dengan jadwal eksul seni nya, Jongin adalah ketua tari modern di organisasi seni di sekolah ini, setiap hari pasti dia akan mengajarkan para adik kelas tarian-tarian modern, ya sebut sajalah _dance_.

Aku mulai bosan, sudah sejak tadi aku menunggu dia dari ruang tari sialan itu. Apa yang dia lakukan sih? Ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Suasana hati ku sudah buruk sedari tadi, dan dia membuat _mood_ ku semakin buruk. Aku menghela nafas lelah, lalu menggambil ponsel ku dan memasangkan _earphone_ di kedua telinga ku, lalu ku hidupkan lagu dengan _volume_ keras.

Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa suasana lagu yang sedang diputar atau aku sedang sangat kecewa, aku tidak sadar sudah bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar dengan volume suara ku yang lumayan keras. Dan tidak sadar aku menggerucutkan bibir ku dan sesekali mengembungkan pipi ku.

"Hei"

Aku tetap bernyanyi dengan semangat, aku menghiraukan seseorang yang berdiri di dekat ku. tiba-tiba seseorang melepas kedua _earphone_ ku yang sebelumnya bertengger di telinga ku, astaga siapa gerangan yang berani melakukan ini? Akan ku marahi dia.

"Jangan seenak nya ya ka—"

Oh _good very damn._

Sialan. Mood ku benar-benar turun drastis sekarang. Aku tidak bisa bekata-kata lagi, perutku mulai sakit seperti wanita yang sedang pms. Apakah dia melihat tingkah konyol ku barusan? Ah _fucking asshole_ , pasti dia melihat. Dia sudah dari tadi berdiri di sini.

"Hi Yifan _Hyung_ , hehe" Sial, awalan yang buruk dan cengengesan di akhir sapaan. Wajahku pasti sangat konyol, tiba-tiba di kepalaku ada suara kambing lewat. _APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN SEKARANG?_

"Kau belum berubah, masih liar seperti dulu" aku tidak sanggup mengumpat sekarang, apa dia bilang barusan? Liar? Astaga ternyata dia masih ingat kelakuan ku setelah setahun lebih tidak bertemu di sekolah yang sama ini.

"hehe, aku terlalu semangat _Hyung_ " pelan-pelan aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Sial sial, dia semakin tampan, terakhir kali aku melihat dia ketika hari ke lulusan smp _._ Dan kini aku sudah di kelas dua _Senior High School_ , sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak melihat dia, padahal kami berada di sekolah yang sama. Dia yang sibuk atau sekolah ini yang kebesaran sih?

"hm" hanya deheman balasan dari dia? _Hell,_ setelah dua tahun tidak pernah berjumpa ternyata dia masih sangat jutek. " _Hyung_ kenapa masih disini? Hari sudah sore _Hyung_ " Yifan _Hyung_ juga kelas dua sama seperti ku, tetapi dia lebih tua dua tahun dari ku. Dia dulu terlambat masuk sekolah dasar.

"Aku baru saja siap latihan basket. Eh, kau mengusirku huh?" Wajahnya kelihatan tidak enak, astaga apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku kan bertanya dengan baik-baik. "eh? Aku tidak berniat mengusir mu _hyung"_ aku hanya beniat berbasa-basi, kami kelihatan canggung sekali.

Astaga aku melupakan Jongin.

"Hm, kau juga belum pulang. Ayo pulang ke rumah mu anak manja sebelum Ibu mu mencari ke sekolah" ujarnya sambl mengelus kepala ku. Dia berniat jahat atau baik? Shit, sehari ini aku banyak berkomentar dan mengumpat.

Aku berdiri cepat dan merapikan baju ku dan memasuki earphone ke tas "Sebelum kau suruh pulang aku juga akan pulang kok _Hyung_ ", tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal aku langsung meninggalkan Yifan seorang diri. Pipi ku memerah dan dada ku berdetak dengan kuat. Gila, aku sudah punya jongin.

Yifan itu adalah gebetanku ketika aku masih di smp, aku dulu sangat dekat dengannya, malah kami dulu sekelas ketika kelas tiga smp. Sialnya aku jatuh cinta pada dia, dia juga sering mengirimku sms dan kadang dia memuji ku di depan teman-teman nya. Tetapi, ternyata beberapa bulan sesudah kami lulus smp, dia menyatakan perasaan nya pada Luhan. Teman sekelasku ketika kelas dua smp. Aku justru sakit hati dan merasa di permainkan oleh Yifan.

Bukan hanya itu, aku melihat kejadian itu di depan mata kepala ku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku menangis dengan diam, untung saja sahabatku Kyungsoo juga bersama ku, Aku mencoba _move on_ selama setahun lebih, dan itu dengan susah payah aku merelakan Yifan dengan Luhan, dan akhirnya membuah kan hasil. Aku jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Jongin" panggil ku ketika Jongin berada di koridor dengan raut muka bingung, pasti dia sedari tadi mencari ku. Aku berlari kearah nya dan langsung memukul lengan nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali tadi hah? Apa yang kau lakukakan di dalam ruang dance?" Aku langsung mengeluarkan amarahku, mood ku benar-benar jelek. Apalagi dengan insiden gebetan-lama-kembali-lagi barusan. Oh sial (lagi), aku baru sadar Jongin itu orang nya juga emosian dan selalu terbawa suasana.

"Kau itu yang kemana, sudah aku suruh tadi agar kau tunggu di bangku koridor depan ruang dance" Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan malah memarahi ku sekarang. Hahh berakhir dengan pertengkaran lagi kan?

"Aku sakit hati ketika kau menampilkan seksi dance dengan Taemin dan memperlihatkan kepada adik-adik mu, makanya aku pergi dari sana dan pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi" aku tidak mau kalah dengan Jongin, kami berdua juga sama-sama keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri.

"kau tau kan Sehun aku sering melakukan duet dance, bukan dengan Taemin saja "

"Oh. Dan sekarang kau mengubar-umbar siapa saja pasangan dance mu? Okey aku pulang sendiri sekarang"

Aku berlari dan keluar dari perkarangan sekolah, aku tahu saja bahwa Jongin tidak akan mengejar ku, sudah ku katakan Jongin itu keras kepala, sama seperti ku. Tidak lama sudah aku keluar dari perkarangan sekolah, motor Jongin melaju kencang dan melewati ku, meninggalkan angin yang ditimbulkan dari motor Jongin.

Aku baru sadar hari sudah sangat sore, aku merongoh saku dan mengambil ponsel ku. Kulihat jam yang tertera di layar ponsel ku. _Shit,_ jam setengah tujuh. Mana ada bis di halte dekat sekolah lagi. Astaga aku harus berjalan dulu untuk mencapai halte yang selanjutnya. Dan kulihat lagi layar ponsel ku, ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab disana.

Satu Pesan dan tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibu dan

Enam pesan dan sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin.

Melihat nama Jongin dan memandang wajah Jongin di wallpaper ponsel membuat hati ku sakit, aku kembali memasukkan ponsel ku setelah aku mengetik pesan untuk Ibu. Tiba-tiba saja bunyi klakson motor di belakang ku membuat aku terpekik. Dan aku berbalik melihat siapa yang tega nya mengagetkan pria sebaik diriku.

"Yifan _Hyung_!" teriakku kesal.

"hei Oh Sehun si pria liar, mau pulang bersama ku?" tawarnya dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajah tampan nya, iya tampan. Entah mengapa pikiran ku tentang Jongin menguap begitu saja. Dengan buru-buru aku langsung naik ke motor ninja milik Yifan.

"Ayo _hyung_ antarkan aku pulang, Ibu ku sudah khawatir di rumah" ujarku dengan suara kecil dan aku pastikan Yifan pasti masih mendengar suara ku. "Dasar anak liar manja" ledeknya ketika di memberi helm untukku.

Aku heran, mengapa Yifan memanggil ku liar? hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang memanggil ku manusia liar. Bahkan sahabat ku Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya aku anak hyperaktif jika sudah bersangkutan dengan kesukaanku, tetapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada orang. Apakah dia diam-diam memperhatikan ku? _Ah nan molla._

Selama di perjalanan aku dan Yifan tidak berbicara apapun, seperti nya kami sibuk dengan dunia kami sendiri. Yifan yang sibuk dengan jalanan dan aku sibuk dengan detak jantung ku yang berubah cepat. Gila, ini gila. Aku tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba suka lagi dengan Yifan? Ingat Sehun, kau itu sudah punya Jongin. Tetapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku terlihat bosan dengan Jongin? Apa ini karena terlalu sering bertengkar? Aku tidak ingin mengingat Jongin sementara waktu.

.

Setiba nya di rumah, aku langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan Yifan menatapku dengan beda. Kenapa? Ah pergi sana pikiran bodoh. Ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kaki ku ke jenjang, Ibu ku langsung melayangkan pertanyaan membuat aku jengkel.

Setelah aku menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Ibu, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengganti dengan pakaian rumah, setelah nya aku menghempaskan tubuh kurus ku ke ranjang. Sebelum aku terbang kea lam mimpi aku kembali melihat ponsel ku, tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Jongin. Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mengirim pesan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku sudah terlalu keterlaluan dengan Jongin tadi. Aku seharusnya memakluminya bahwa dance memang sering duet, tetapi wajar kan aku cemburu? Stop. Jangan pikirkan Jongin.

Aku menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada, tiba-tiba wajah Yifan terlintas di pikiran ku, dan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan "Dapatkah aku berharap Yifan menjadi pacar ku?" mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah dan mengucapkan hal-hal aneh. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu aku pun langsung terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

Aku bangun terlambat hari ini. _Shit_ , nanti ada ulangan Matematika, dan itu diadakan pada jam pertama, jika terlambat satu menit maka tidak ada ulangan susulan, _good bye for remedial_. Ku lihat jam di ponsel ku, tenyata jam tujuh kurang seperempat. Tinggal seperempat menit lagi dan ulangan akan diadakan.

 _Damn,_ asal kalian tahu jarak rumah ku dengan sekolah lumayan jauh. Biasanya yang menjemputku ke sekolah adalah Jongin, dengan terpaksa ku langkah kan kaki ku ke halte bis. Dan aku terkena _de javu,_ Yifan kembali membunyikan klakson di belakang badan ku.

"Yifan _Hyung_ , kau sengaja kesini untuk menjemput ku?"

"Menurut mu? Ayolah naik" Yifan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan memberi ku helm. Yifan mengendarai motor nya dengan kecepatan _maximal_. Aku kembali memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi dengan Yifan, kenapa dia kembali dan membuat ku bimbang seperti ini?

.

Sebenarnya aku dan Jongin itu sekelas, iya sekelas. Tempat duduk nya jauh di belakang dan aku berada di tepi dekat jendela. Jadi aku sedikit lega karena kami tidak sebangku. Aku tiba di kelas tepat ketika bel masuk di bunyikan, di kelas sudah banyak murid tentu saja ada Jongin disana. Ketika aku duduk di bangku ku, Pak Choi masuk ke kelas dan langsung memulai ulangan yang sangat menegangkan.

Selama di kelas, aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Jongin, menatapnya saja tidak. Aku sibuk dengan teman-teman ku, dan dia juga sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Biasanya jika kami tidak punya masalah, kami berdua pasti kencan di sudut kelas dan nantinya pasti teman-teman kelas ku menggoda kami berdua.

Aku tahu dia menatap ku, tetapi dia menatapku dengan ekor matanya atau dia menatapku dengan tajam, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan masih sibuk dengan buku tulis ku. Sejujurnya aku terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak menyapa satu sama lain seperti tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi hari ini terasa aneh, entahlah padahal kami sering melakukan ini.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jongin eoh?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teman sebangku ku mulai membicarakan Jongin, hm dia orang yang sangat peka di kelas ini. Aku berhenti menulis dan mulai menatap Baekhyun serius. "menurut mu hm?"

"Ya tuhan, sekarang masalah apa lagi hah? Kalian baru saja bertengkar empat hari yang lalu, demi tuhan Sehun" Baekhyun mulai mengoceh dan berkomentar betapa buruk nya hubungan kami, Baekhyun sudah aku anggap sahabat jadi dia sudah tahu rahasia-rahasia ku.

Dan aku memulai bercerita mengapa aku dan Jongin kembali bertengkar, dan juga menceritakan Yifan tiba-tiba mendekati ku lagi.

"Astaga, kalau aku jadi kau ya Sehun, pasti aku sudah kuputuskan Jongin dari dulu. Kau benar-benar pria tangguh ya Sehun bisa bertahan dengan sifat Jongin yang kekanakan". Aku hanya tertawa menaggapi komentar Baekhyun, tidak sedikit teman-teman ku berkata seperti itu.

.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari aku bertengkar dengan Jongin, seperti nya kami benar-benar tahan dengan acara mari-diam-diam-, dan sudah dua hari belakang Yifan mengantar jemput ku dan kembali mengirimi aku sms gombal nya.

Sore ini, aku pulang sendiri karena dari tadi Yifan tidak menampakkan batang hidung mancung nya di hadapan ku, tumben pikir ku. Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dengan Baekhyun, dan tiba-tiba saja panggilan alam memanggil ku tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun, tunggu sebentar disini ya? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana, _Arra_?"

Aku segera berlari ke toilet dan segera menuntaskan panggilan alam ku, ketika aku keluar dari toilet. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara aneh—mendesah dari bilik toilet paling ujung. "Astaga mereka benar-benar gila ya melakukan sex di sekolah" gumam ku sambil mencuci muka.

" _Ah_ Yifan _ahhh_ terushh"

Tiba-tiba badan ku meneggang mendengar suara itu, aku tahu siapa menyebutkan nama Yifan tadi. Itu suara Luhan. Mereka—Yifan dan Luhan—melakukan sex. Justru aku kaget dan aku sangat kecewa sekarang, aku kembali terkena harapan palsu oleh Yifan. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu Yifan hanya main-main dengan ku. Dan aku? Terlalu berharap dengan Yifan.

Bodoh. Mengapa aku bisa saja jatuh lagi dalam pesona Yifan brengsek itu? Bodoh. Aku malah menyia-nyiakan Jongin. Seharusnya aku terlebih dahulu meminta maaf kepada Jongin, bodoh aku keras kepala bodoh.

Segera aku meninggalkan toilet dengan mata sembab dan menghapiri Baekhyun yang tengah mati kebosanan menunggu ku. "Baekhyun" panggil ku dan aku langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan membuat ia keheranan.

"Sehun, kenapa menangis? _Ya,_ apa yang terjadi di dalam toilet?"

"Yifan si brengsek. _Hiks—_ Yifan hanya menjadi kan ku pelampiasan Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku tidak menghiraukan Jongin dari kemarin, dan aku dengan bodohnya terlalu berharap dengan Yifan brengsek itu _hiks_ " Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung ku pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, semuanya belum terlambat. Kau masih bisa meminta maaf dengan Jongin."

.

Aku sejujurnya tidak pernah meminta maaf langsung kepada Jongin, apalagi ini yang pertama aku nekat meminta maaf langsung. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi aku tidak harus repot ngomong Jongin di kelas. Ini hari ke lima kami bertengkar ngomong-ngomong. Aku dengan berani menggirim pesan _Line_ ke Jongin.

 _To: Jongin_

 _Jongin, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu. Ku tunggu kau di parkiran sekolah jam empat sore._

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin membaca pesan ku. Sudah aku tunggu lima menit, dia tak kunjung membalas pesan ku. Astaga, apa dia sangat marah kepadaku? Ahh, aku lupa kebiasaan Jongin jika kami sedang bertengkar, yaitu hanya membaca semua pesan-pesan ku.

Ku putuskan untuk langsung pergi ke sekolah, aku tahu Jongin pasti menemui ku.

.

.

Sudah sedari tadi aku menunggu Jongin di parkiran sekolah, tetapi ia belum juga menamppakan hidung tak mancung miliknya, disaat saat genting ini aku masih saja menghina Jongin, hehe. Hari Minggu sekolah tetap ramai, karena di hari minggu lah semua organisasi mengadakan forum dadakan.

Astaga, aku lupa, biasanya kan hari Minggu selalu ada forum dadakan dari organisasi seni. Ku liat daerah sekitar ku, banyak kendaraan bermotor dan mobil disana. aku meneliti satu persatu motor yang ada disana, dan motor sport Jongin tertaruh rapih di ujung dekat pohon rindang disana.

Sekarang pukul lima sore, sekolah masih ramai dan forum dadakan organisasi satu-satu sudah selesai, tetapi Jongin kenapa belum pulang? Aku melihat Soojung bersama kakak nya Jessica dari toilet sana, pasti Jongin sudah pulang kan?

Aku langsung berlari ke ruang latihan dance, dan ternyata di ruangan itu kosong, berarti Jongin sudah keluar dari tadi. Aku kecewa luar biasa dengan Jongin, sungguh. Tetapi aku masih saja mencari keberadaan Jongin di sekolah, dan aku melihat Jongin di dekat lapangan bersama Park Chanyeol.

Ketika aku ingin berlari ke lapangan, Yifan tiba-tiba datang dan menghalangi jalan ku sambil menahan tangan ku. Apa mau pria ini sih?

"Mau apa kau Hyung?" teriak ku kesal sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Yifan, Yifan mencengkram lengan ku kuat. Tenaga nya kuat sekali ya tuhan.

"Sehun tenang, kenapa kau tampak menghindar dari ku?" ujarnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa, dia masih bertanya? Apa dia punya perasaan?

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam "Jika kau punya perasaan dan kau peka? Kau akan tahu jawaban nya _Hyung._ Jadi jangan temui aku lagi _Hyung_ , aku punya Jongin yang sangat ku cintai" entah kekuatan dari mana, aku dapat melepaskan cengkraman Yifan dengan sekali hentakan.

Setelah melangkah beberapa langkah, aku pun membalikkan tubuh ku, "Urus saja hubungan kau dengan Luhan, _Yifan_ " ujar ku dengan sarkastik. Aku melihat wajah nya terperangah, rasakan itu Yifan!

Aku berlari lagi ke lapangan, disana tidak ada Jongin maupun Chanyeol. Sial, jika saja Yifan tidak menghalagi ku, pasti sekarang aku tengah berbicara dengan Jongin. Tiba-tiba perasaan ku Jongin berada di parkiran, aku langsung mengikuti felling ku, dan ternyata benar. Jongin ada di parkiran sedang mengenakan helm nya.

"Jongin" Teriakku keras, jarak antara aku dan Jongin jauh, jadi aku berusaha agar ia tidak pergi lagi. "Jonginn" panggil ku lagi, aku mengabaikan tatapan orang sekitar dan aku memanggil nama Jongin dengan keras. Astaga, apa ia pura-pura tuli atau memang sudah tuli ya? Mengapa ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun? Padahal suara ku sudah sangat keras.

Jongin sudah mengendarai motor nya, aku langsung mengejar dan berhenti tepat di depan motor nya sehingga Jongin langsung menekan rem nya kuat. Syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir" ujarnya marah. Aku mengabaikan tatapan tajam nya.

"Jongin aku ingin menjelaskan nya,dan aku juga ingin minta maaf" ia mengalihkan pandangan nya dari ku "aku tidak perlu penjelesan lagi sehun, ini sudah jelas"

"A-apa?" aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan nya ini.

"Kau sudah bosan dengan ku, kau sudah bosan dengan tingkah ku, kau ingin kita putus kan? Maka baiklah kita berakhir sampai disini saja" ucapan nya sangat dingin dan datar, ia mengucapkan nya seperti tidak berperasaan dan langsung mengenai hati ku. Oh ini sangat sakit.

"Jongin apa maksudnya? Aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana! Ah sial" Tanpa sadar aku sudah menangis dan aku juga ikutan emosi, aku tidak suka di salahkan begitu, aku sama sekali tidak berfikiran sampai kesana.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi Oh Sehun- _shi_ "

Dengan tega nya, ia pergi dan meninggalkan ku menangis di depan sekolah dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat di jelaskan dan hubungan yang tak jelas ini. Ini sungguh sakit. Apa ini sungguh berakhir? Tidak kan? Aku belum mengatakan 'iya', jadi masih ada kesempatan kan?.

.

 **Kai POV**

Jujur saja, hatiku sangat sesak sekarang, aku tidak menyangka dengan mudah nya mulut ku berkata seperti itu. Tetapi, sudah jelas kan ia sudah bosan dengan ku? Ia lebih memilih Yifan si ketua tim basket sekolah daripada pria membosankan seperti ku? Jadi sudah tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi disini.

Air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan keluar begitu saja, ah _C'mon man_ , aku ini pria tangguh, pria posisi seme, mengapa masalah sepele ini aku tangisi? Ah _fucking_. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya , serius. Aku terlalu lemah dalam masalah ini, apalagi melihat Sehun menangis tadi. Seberapa banyak aku menyangkal nya aku tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan Sehun di pikiran ku

Sebenarnya sudah sering aku melihat Sehun menangis, tetapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan nya sangat rapuh, di dalam matanya ia sangat frustasi, dan lagi aku dengan brengsek nya meninggal kan nya seorang diri.

Sial. Pikiran bodoh. Berhenti memikirikan Sehun. Aku sudah berkahir dengan nya.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Aku menatap jam di ruang latihan dance, sudah jam lima sore. Pasti Sehun sudah mati kebosanan menunggu ku.

"Okey semua nya dengar kan saya" Aku memberi intrupsi kepada junior-junior ku agar semua nya berhenti bergerak. "Latihan kita sudah cukup untuk hari ini, hari minggu kita akan kembali latihan jam tiga sore. Untuk kelompok dance ballet hari minggu latihan dengan saya dan Soojung, dan kelompok dance hiphop latihan dengan Taemin dan Hyoyeon Noona. Hati-hati di jalan semua"ujarku panjang lebar untuk menutup latihan pada hari ini.

" _Khansahamida Sunbae_ , hati-hati juga di jalan" teriak para _junior_ ku serentak, dan aku membalas nya dengan senyuman. Hari ini aku dijadwalan menjadi pelatih dance dengan Taemin, tapi entah kenapa Taemin sudah pulang duluan katanya ada urusan, jadi akhirnya aku yang menjadi pelatih sendirian dan lupa waktu sudah lewat dari jam yang di tentukan.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sepanjang koridor di depan ruangan dance, tidak ada Sehun disini. Pasti ia sudah bosan dan pergi entah kemana. Dasar Oh Sehun.

Aku berjalan mengintari koridor sekolah, aku melihat Sehun tengah duduk dan earphone nya bertengger indah di telinga cantik nya. Aku sempat tertawa melihat nya ketika ia bernyanyi dengan suara nya yang cempreng dan kepala nya mengikuti irama lagu mungkin, semangat sekali ia eoh.

Langkah ku terhenti ketika ada Yifan sang kapten basket datang dan berdiri di depan Sehun, dan ia dengan seenak nya melepaskan earphone Sehun dan terdengar teriakan protes nya. "Jangan seenak nya ya ka—" protes nya tertahan, dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku sekarang terbakar cemburu. Apa hubungan Yifan dengan Sehun sebelum nya? Pikiran ku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Niat nya aku ingin menghapiri Sehun, tetapi percakapan mereka terlihat asik, aku pun mengurung niat ku dan langsung pergi ke parkiran sekolah.

Ketika Sehun tampak dari kejauhan, aku pura-pura kebingungan mencari nya. "Jongin" panggil nya dan ia berlari mengahampiri ku dan memukul lengan ku lumayan keras, "Kenapa lama sekali tadi hah? Apa yang kau lakukakan di dalam ruang dance?"

Aku tahu, ia kesal karena aku lama sekali di dalam ruang dance, tetapi sekarang aku marah karena aku terbakar cemburu. Jadi kami pun kembali cekcok dan ujung-ujung nya terjadi lagi bertengkar. Karena sekarang aku sedang marah dan ego pun sedang tinggi, aku langsung meninggalkan nya di sekolah.

Tetapi aku tidak sepenuh nya pergi, aku hanya keluar dari sekolah dan berbelok ke blok dekat sekolah. Lalu aku kembali ke sekolah dengan diam-diam, aku ingin memantau nya ia pulang dengan selamat.

Dan, aku tidak menyangka ia akan pulang dengan Yifan.

.

Besok nya di sekolah, aku dan Sehun tidak ada saling menatap seperti orang yang tidak kenal satu sama lain, kebiasaan kami jika sedang bertengkar selalu begini. Aku kecewa dengan Sehun karena ia kemarin dan tadi ia diantar jemput oleh Yifan. Ia pikir aku tidak tahu? _Che._

Aku menatap nya dengan ujung ekor mata ku, mata ku selalu mengawasi tiap pergerakan nya. Apa ia tidak sadar? Oh, dia memang tidak peka ku rasa. Dia sibuk bercerita dengan Baekhyun.

Tao tiba-tiba menepuk pundak ku, aku langsung berhenti menatap Sehun. "Apa?" Tanya ku langsung. Tao ternyata mengikuti arah pandang ku ternyata "Kenapa kau menatap Sehun seperti itu? kau seperti ingin menguluti Sehun hidup-hidup asal kau tahu" ujarnya dengan bercanda dan membuat ekspresi menakutkan, padahal muka nya saja sudah horror.

"Biasa" jawab ku singkat, dan ia langsung mengganguk mengerti. Tao berbisik "omong-omong karena apa? Mungkin aku bisa beri solusi hm"

Tao adalah orang yang tepat jika sedang masalah, ia akan memberi solusi solusi bin aneh nya, tetapi ajaib nya solusi nya ampuh. Tao itu playboy asal kalian tahu, makanya ia banyak solusi solusi aneh.

"Kau dulu smp disini kan? Jadi kau pasti tahu banyak tentang Yifan dan Sehun"

Tao tampak kaget saat aku menyebutkan nama Yifan. "Yifan?" ujarnya tak percaya. "Kau ingin aku bercerita tentang Yifan dan Sehun? Astaga kau memilih orang yang tepat bung"

Aku memutar mata ku jengah, "langsung saja katakana, tidak perlu ekspresi berlebihan mu itu"

Tao sekarang tampak serius "Okey Maafkan aku Jongin, Yifan itu mantan gebetan Sehun waktu smp" Tao melanjutkan cerita nya tentang Yifan dan Sehun,dan banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Sehun ternyata.

.

Hari Minggu aku kembali mengajari _junior_ ku dance ballet bersama Soojung, dan Taemin bersama Hyoyeon Noona.

"Jongin, aku pinjam ponsel kamu ya? Aku mau nelfon kak Sica" Soojung mengangkat ponsel ku tinggi-tinggi, dan aku reflek menghentikan tarian ku. Aku pun menghampiri Soojung "Kau orang tajir tapi masih saja pinjam ponsel orang, okey jangan lama-lama"

Soojung mendengus geli "Astaga, yang tajir itu Ibu sama Bapakku, dasar rakjel pelit juga ya. Iya iya ngak lama kok"

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ketika Soojung mengutak atik ponsel Jongin dan mengetikkan nomor ponsel Jessica, tiba-tiba ada pesan _LINE_ masuk dari Sehun dan _notice LINE_ menghalangi tampilan nomor, dengan tidak sengaja Soojung menekan _notice LINE_ dan pesan Sehun tadi terbuka.

Buru-buru Soojung mengeluarkan _LINE_ takut membaca pesan privasi Jongin sama Sehun, dan langsung menelfon Jessica. Ketika Soojung mengembalikan ponsel Jongin, ia lupa memberi tahu ada pesan _LINE_ dari Sehun.

 **KAI POV**

Sebelum pulang, aku pergi ke lapangan basket ingin ketemu Chanyeol. Aku ingin bertanya-tanya tentang Yifan dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol kan tim basket jadi otomatis ia dekat dengan Yifan.

"Chanyeol-ah" aku mengatur nafas ku, berlari dari ruang dance ke lapangan basket sangat jauh. sekolah ini tidak kecil ngomong-ngomong. "Maaf kan aku tadi ada urusan di ruang dance, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol tertawa ketika aku kesusahan berbicara," _Ania,_ aku juga baru selesai latihan basket Jongin. Kau sangat penasaran sekali tentang Yifan ya?" Chanyeol _langsung to the point,_ lagian aku juga tidak ingin basa-basi.

"Kau tahu sama siapa Yifan dekat sekarang?"

Chanyeol kembali nyengir tidak jelas "Yifan sekarang tengah berpacaran dengan Luhan Hyung, itu anak paduan suara", sedangkan aku menatap Chanyeol tidak peracaya "Luhan? Yang pacar nya semenjak smp itu?"

Chanyeol menatap ku heran, "Iyaa iya semenjak smp, eh kenapa memang nya? Kau ngebet ya sama Yifan?" Astaga lama-lama aku ingin mengemplak kepala Chanyeol yang agak konslet, mana mungkin aku ngebet seme sedangkan aku seme tulen. Eh.

"Bukan bodoh, Yifan sekarang mendekati pacar ku Oh Sehun, dalam tiga hari ini aku selalu melihat mereka pulang sama" aku mulai tersulut emosi, Yifan ternyata memang brengsek.

"Eh? Sehun teman nya Baekki? Ah tetapi aku kemarin lihat Yifan kencan berdua dengan Luhan Hyung" Demi apa, kenyataan ini membuat aku pusing.

"Jongin-ah, itu Sehun kan? Ia disana dengan Yifan" ucapan Chanyeol langsung membuat ku membalikkan badan, ternyata benar disana ada Yifan yang tengah mencengkram lengan Sehun. _Fucking bastard,_ kau brengsek Yifan.

Bukan nya aku menghampiri Yifan dan langsung memukul gigi tongos nya, aku malah pergi ke parkiran sekolah dengan cepat dan mengabaikan Chanyeol berteriak memanggil ku di belakang sana. Aku langsung menghampiri motor ku dan memakai helm dengan cepat.

"Jongin" seseorang berteriak memanggil nama ku, aku tahu suara siapa itu. tetapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan aktifitas ku. "Jonginn" teriak nya lagi dan lagi lagi aku abaikan saja, langsung aku melesat dari parkiran ternyata Sehun sudah berada di depan motor ku saat melaju. Syukurlah aku bisa mengerem dengan cepat kalau tidak Sehun kesempret motor dan—

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Jongiin"

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu mengoyangkan badan anak nya berkali kali. Merasa terganggu, "Enghh" Jongin melenguh dan mata nya masih terpejam, terlalu malas untuk bangun. "Ibu sekarang masih malam, biarkan aku tidur sampai besok"

Jongin kembali merapatkan selimut nya lagi, "Ayo cepatlah bangun, ada teman mu menunggu di luar" desak ibu nya sambil memukul anak nya.

"Memang nya siapa yang ingin berkunjung malam-malam di tengah hujan deras begini? Hanya orang gila ibu" Jongin tetap bergeming di tempatnya, ibu nya sudah kesal memukul anak nya berkali-kali.

"Iya-iya Ibu, jangan marah-marah nanti cepat tua loh. Suruh saja ia masuk, aku akan kebawah sebentar lagi"

"Kau ini cepatlah! Sehun di bawah sedang kehujanan! Ia tidak mau masuk sebelum kau menerima maaf nya, cepat bangun anak bodoh. Ibu sedih melihat nya ia terus menangis di bawah hujan!"

Seketika Jongin membuka mata nya lebar-lebar "APA? Ibu tidak bercanda bukan?", Ibu nya kembali memukul Jongin, "Bodoh, di saat genting begini Ibu tidak bercanda. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun astaga" Ibu Jongin keluar dengan kesal akibat tingkah anak nya.

Jongin langsung berdiri dan bergegas ke bawah, "Sehun kau gila kesini malam-malam di tengah hujan deras begini" gumam Jongin khawatir.

Ketika Jongin sudah sampai di luar, ia melihat Sehun berdiri di teras rumah nya sambil menutup muka nya dengan kedua tangan nya, pundak nya naik turun. Jelas sekali Sehun sedang nangis terisak-isak. Jangan lupakan badan nya sudah basah kuyup dan tubuh nya menggigil hebat.

"Sehun" panggil Jongin lirih seperti hembusan angin, dada nya berdenyut sakit melihat Sehun seperti ini. Tidak ini yang di harapkan Jongin, Jongin ingin sekali menarik Sehun ke dekapan nya dan mencium nya dengan ganas. Tetapi ego nya masih setinggi langit.

"Sehun, kau gila kemari malam-malam di tengah hujan begini? Ayo aku antar kan kau pulang" Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam rumah nya tetapi Sehun menahan tubuh nya dan menolak agar masuk kerumah Jongin.

"Jongin, maafkan aku" ujarnya sambil terisak-isak, air mata nya telah bersatu dengan air hujan, hidung nya memerah dan bibirnya pucat pasi. Persis seperti orang mau mati besok. Jongin tidak menjawab dan menarik Sehun ke luar rumah dan membawa nya ke tempat yang teduh. Mereka membutuhkan tempat privasi untuk menyelesaikan ini.

"Jongin, aku tidak pernah berfikiraan untuk putus dengan mu" ujarnya Sehun lagi, tetapi tetap di abaikan oleh Jongin. Jongin membuka jaket nya dan meyampirkan nya di pundak sempit Sehun.

"Jongin jangan diam saja, aku tidak berbicara pada patung" ia menatap mata Jongin yang sekelam malam yang tengah menatap nya balik tajam.

"Sehun, kau masih mencintai Yifan bukan? Bukan kah kau dulu gebetan Yifan. Sekarang aku lepaskan kau demi Yifan" Jongin menahan tangannya mati-matian agar tidak memeluk Sehun sekarang juga, ego nya lebih penting.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mencintai Yifan. Aku hanya mencintai mu Jongin. Aku serius"

"Kau bohong Sehun, aku sering kau di jemput dan diantar dengan Yifan. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri!" emosi Jongin keluar dan membentak Sehun, membuat Sehun terdiam dan menundukkan kepala nya.

"Kau juga tak menolak. Kau malah senang hati karena Yifan memberi mu tumpangan. Aku benar kan?"

 _Plak_

Sehun menampar pipi Jongin keras sehingga mengeluarkan suara lantang, ketika Jongin mengangkat kepala nya—

 _Plak_

-Sehun kembali menampar pipi Jongin yang satu lagi. Dua kali tamparan maut dari Sehun. Dan pipi Jongin nyeri sekali.

"Kau bodoh" Sehun menatap Jongin lirih, suara nya seperti bisikan "Kau bodoh Jongin!" teriak Sehun akhirnya dan mengalahkan suara hujan. "Kau cemburu, kau cemburu. Mengapa kau tidak menghampiri ku bodoh! Mengapa kau membiarkan ku hah?" Sehun memukul dada Jongin berkali-kali, akhirnya Sehun menangis di dada bidang Jongin.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyampingkan ego mu bodoh! Kau membiarkan ego mu menguasai mu, jika kau mengalah dengan ego mu sedikit saja kita tidak seperti ini Jongin" suara Sehun lirih, dan pukulan di dada nya semakin pelan. Tiba-tiba Sehun pingsan dan ambruk di pelukan Jongin.

.

Intinya mereka ini sama-sama egois, maunya menang sendiri. Terlebih Jongin yang ego nya setinggi langit, dan Jongin baru sadar jika saja ego nya tidak ia agung-agungkan. Hubungan nya dengan Sehun pasti baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Jongin sadar dari awal.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nya, kepala nya nyeri sekali dan di kepala nya ada kain menutup dahi nya. Astaga badan nya panas sekali. Dan ia baru sadar dia masih dirumah Jongin, dan Jongin sekaramg tengah tertidur di samping tempat tidur.

"Jongin" panggil Sehun lirih, badan nya masih belum kuat untuk bergerak. Tetapi ajaib nya Jongin langsung terbangun dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun erat. "Sehun maafkan aku", Sehun mendengar nya jadi senyum senyum sendiri.

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin, "Aku juga minta maaf Jongin, disini aku yang salah", mata nya kembali berair, "Kita tidak putus kan Jongin?"

"Kau ini bicara apa" tanpa di duga Jongin langsung mencium bibir Sehun, walaupun Sehun tengah dengan keaadam sakit ia tetap mencium Sehun lembut. Melumat bibir atas Sehun, Sehun pun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Jongin.

" _Saranghae pabbo-ya_ " ucap Sehun di sela sela ciuman panas mereka. Dan aktifitas mereka tetap berlanjut dan juga akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

END

.

 _What the faq, ff macam apa ini masyaallah aku malu sendiri nulis nya;;-;; kek sinetron banget ngahahahaha/ngaco. Okey para readers tersayang. HAII I'M COMEBACK AGAIN YUHUUUUUUU. Setelah setahun aku hiatus dari per-efefan ini dan akhirnya kembali membawakan ff oneshoot absurd banget. I'm so sorry for a loonnnggg hiatus;;-;; bukan nya aku mau ngelantarin ff-ff aku engga. Aku sibuk banget sumpah, aku udah sma anak mipa masuk siang lage hastagah. Berat banget cobaan aqu. Gara gara hiatus, aku jadi kena writer block. Cara penulisan aku berubah menjadi 4l y, terus alur nya kek sinetron Indonesia ga nyambung sama sekali, kaku banget bahasa nya. Maafkan aku yaa?_

 _Ini ff pemanasan dulu setelah dari hiatus ceritanya ngahahaha. Okey seminggu ini aku mau UTS dulu ya, aku janji ngelanjutin ff aku kok sumpah demi apa._

 _ **Thans for Gita Poland dan Arcoffire-Redhair yang menunggu ff ku sampai lumutan ihiyyyy :***_

 _Readers please riview ya? Aku mau liat respon nya gimana setelah setahun aku hiatus;-;_

 _Kalau menurut kalian jelek ggp_ _), soalnya nih ff ngebut. Buat nya sehari ini tanpa edit:v_

 _Kalau mau contact sama aku boleh nih_

 _BBM : 5B3D42AF_

 _ID LINE : syalwaafnan_

 _Follow ya fanbase kaihun project aku : Jongshixun_

 **Jongshixun –** _ **Young Soo**_

 **160320**


End file.
